


Virginia and Desna Make a Movie

by CelestialWeariness



Category: Claws (TV)
Genre: Bisexuality, Black Character(s), Exhibitionism, F/F, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Queer Themes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2020-11-24 04:30:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20901668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CelestialWeariness/pseuds/CelestialWeariness
Summary: She hadn’t been naked with anyone besides Roller in so long. Now a girl who had  fucked her man and had been thrown out of her shop had her gagged, bussing it open on camera.





	1. Chapter 1

“You alright, Desna?” Virginia asked.

Desna looked over her shoulder annoyed. Virginia was knelt behind her smiling in that dumb way girls like her in their early twenties do. The cockiness in her smile would have had her grit her teeth if she didn’t have a gag in her mouth. 

She narrowed her eyes at the girl. She was enjoying this too much. 

Virginia’s smile widened at her reaction. Without breaking eye contact she raised her hand to smack Desna’s ass. She giggled at how much her flesh jiggled under her palm. What a child. 

“Not hearing you run your mouth is the best. I don’t understand how Roller could put up with you without a gag for that big mouth.” Virginia ran one hand over her backside, letting her nails rake up and down her skin. Her other hand toyed with the string of Desna’s thong.

“Oooh! Speaking of Roller we forgot to say hi after I setup the camera.” Desna was about to turn around and give her another annoyed look when Virgina grabbed roughly at the back of her thong. She pulled tightly upward. Desna’s let out a muffled groan as she squirmed.

“Up,” Virginia demanded. She let go of Desna so she could kneel upright. Desna’s body was now fully facing the tripod. She felt nipples harden as her eyes fell on the blinking red dot that indicated the camera was recording. Even if she didn’t have the gag on she would refuse to admit how much she was turned on by Virginia and their current situation. She couldn’t help her submissive nature. She loved being thrown around. 

The tape had been Roller’s idea. Obviously. He had asked and Desna agreed to the arrangement. She hadn’t been naked with anyone besides Roller in so long. Now a girl who had fucked her man and had been thrown out of her shop had her gagged, bussing it open on camera. 

The things she did for love-no. The things she did for _money _. 

“Wave, Desna!” Virginia ordered gleefully. Desna lifted her hand to wave at the camera lightly. Virginia removed herself from behind her and stood on the floor by the bed and waved. 

Virginia’s tone turned sly, “I think you have too much on Desna. Let me help you.” She reached around her shoulders to unbuckle her bra and slide her straps down slowly. 

“Good girl,” Virginia praised. “Look at you!” Virginia cupped both her breasts together. They were so full, like the rest of Desna. Her nipples were hard and puffy. Virginia rolled one under her thumb. Desna broke her eye contact with the camera. Her head fell on Virginia’s shoulder and moaned. 

“You like this more than you let on, Dezzy,” Virginia’s hands moved to her hips. This little girl did not just call her Dezzy. 

Virginia ignored her pointed look and groped her hips freely. She got to her inner thighs and felt her through the material of her panties. Desna’s lips pressed harder against the ball gag, determined not to give Virginia the satisfaction of hearing her moan again. Even so, Desna wasn’t sure how she would keep her knees from buckling if Virginia was to touch her again. 

Virginia’s hands glided from her hips to cup her breasts once more. Desna’s legs stayed strong, but her face and chest grew hot. Virginia leaned into her ear and when she spoke her voice was much lower than before.

“Take your panties off, Dezzy,” Virginia demanded. Her voice was so quiet that Desna didn’t think the camera could have picked it up. 

Desna moved her hands to her hips slowly. She gripped the sides of her panties, but paused. She should give Virginia more of a fight. Fuck her nerves. She wasn’t some punk this hoodrat could toss around. No matter how surprisingly well she could do it.

She released the sides of her panties and looked at Virginia defiantly.

“Uh-oh. Someone’s feeling uncooperative,” Virginia brought her fingers to her chin in mock thought. “What should I do with such a naughty girl…” As quickly as she had said it she pushed Desna on to the bed in a swift motion. 

Desna swore she only ever saw this girl eat Hot Cheetos and Sour Patch Kids. How is she tossing her ass around like this? 

“Virginia!” Desna warned angrily through the gag. Desna couldn’t see her fully from over her shoulder but she could hear the smirk in her voice, “Looks like Dezzy’s gotten a bit camera shy. I know just the way to warm her up.” She winked at the camera and turned her attention to Desna’s ass. Virginia’s hands went to her hips and slowly pulled the sides to her panties down. 

The low whistle that came from behind Desna set her face on fire. This should feel humiliating…but yet.

“Look at that, Roller. She must love being on camera for you. She’s dripping all over.” Virginia lifted her fingers to graze over Desna’s bare pussy. Despite herself Desna bucked back against her touch. All plans of defiance left her mind. Drool collected around her gag.

“She likes it so much she’s speechless!” Virginia stroked her fingers along the length of Desna’s slit. Desna struggled to keep her hips still. Virginia’s other hand gently palmed Desna’s cheek in circles.

Virginia smiled greedily at Desna quivering beneath her. It was time for their little movie to enter the second act.

She leaned into her ear again. Wordlessly she let her tongue trace the shell of her ear. Slowly, Virginia pushed a finger into Desna. She felt Desna clench around her in surprise. She smirked at Desna who had turned her head over her shoulder to look at her. 

“I wish Roller was really here to see how wet you are, Dezzy. Let me see if I can really show him.”

Virginia pushed two more fingers into Desna’s pussy and Desna moaned. 

“Hear that, Roller?” Virginia asked, reminding Desna of their audience, “Your girl loves my fingers.”

Blood rushed to Desna’s face as Virginia kept increasing the speed of her fingers. As much as she didn’t want to give Virginia the satisfaction, between the sound of her wetness, her muffled moans, and shaking there wasn’t much else to hide. Virginia literally had her in the palm of her hand.

“I want to take that gag off and hear you moan for real, Desna.” Her voice was becoming huskier. Her breaths were just the tiniest bit more shallow. It was thrilling to watch her boss silently beg for her touch.

Cream slid from her pussy and smeared the insides of Desna’s thighs. Virginia licked her lips. She wanted to taste her pussy. If she didn’t care about blocking the view of the camera, she would have leaned forward just a bit more and tease Desna with her tongue until tears streamed down her cheeks. 

Desna shivered. She was so close, her legs were shaking. Virginia increased her pace and circled her thumb around Desna’s clit. A strong wave of pleasure washed over her. The sounds of the act, Virginia’s labored breaths, and how she looked down at her with intense hunger. It was too much. She could feel herself reaching the edge. 

She tried to buck her hips to meet Virginia’s thrusts. Virginia brought her hips down without a word. Her lengthy, coffin shaped nails bit into the flesh of her hip as she held her down. Desna focused her vision on Virginia’s face. There was no smirk, but she met her eyes and there was this look of…control. Normally it would have unnerved her to see such fierce command on her young face. 

“Desna, it’s okay. You can let go. I got you,” she leaned down and placed her lips below her navel. Her lips trailed further down dropping kisses as she neared her thighs. “Come, Desna. I got you,” she repeated. 

In the moment, she didn’t even have the wherewithal to feel embarrassed. Her chest filled with a different type of warmth from before. It felt fuzzy and sweet with no shame. The feeling of her nails pinning her to the bed made her feel the safest she had in months. 

After her thighs stopped shaking, Virginia pulled her fingers out of Desna. She made sure to look into the camera as she licked Desna’s cum off of every digit. 

“Mmm… you taste so good, Dezzy.” 

Desna watched Virginia’s lips move. She felt as if she was underwater. Virginia’s voice sounded far away. What the fuck. She hadn’t felt anything that intense since…God she didn’t know. She had never felt that before. 

“Turn around, Dezzy. This isn’t over yet.”


	2. Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desna remained still. Her head laid on its side. She stared back at Virginia almost wistfully. Maybe she would never fully return back to Earth.

Desna remained still. Her head laid on its side. She stared back at Virginia almost wistfully. Maybe she would never fully return back to Earth. 

“Turn around, Desna,” she repeated, “You’ve been such a good girl. I don’t want to punish you, but I will if I have to,” she made sure to speak low and even into Desna’s ear. 

This wasn’t an empty threat. To make sure she understood Virginia pinched hard on her ass.   
Slowly, Desna turned over. The ringing stopped. 

Virginia smiled down at her, “There’s my good girl.” 

_Good girl_. She was definitely not either. But the warmth in her chest told her she could be that for Virginia. 

Virginia walked around the bed so she could see her face again. Desna met her gaze. She reached around her head and loosened the gag. A long string of drool trailed from her mouth to the gag in Virginia's hands. Virginia put the gag down and placed a hand under Desna’s chin, raising it roughly. She gave her a coy smile, “I think you’re ready for your next toy.”

Virginia disappeared into the closet. When she returned she donned a black harness with bolts of pink lightning patterned on its straps across her hips. The dildo attached was an obnoxious neon green and wider than any penis or toy she had ever used. But more importantly…

Desna pointed her finger in the direction of Virginia’s dildo, “Hold on. Have you used that on anyone else?”

Virginia laughed, “No! I picked it out last week with Roller,” she winked, “Don’t get jealous, Dezzy. Roller and I only have eyes for you.” 

Desna blinked at her. Virginia really thinks of their situation as a relationship between the three of them. They were fucking sister wives- literally fucking sister wives at this point. Why had she agreed to this shit?

She agreed because she needs Roller. She needs to keep him interested in her. So she swallowed her pride and agreed to add Virginia to their relationship, but she hadn’t accounted for this. For her to make her feel so vulnerable and...desired. Her head was starting to spin again. 

Virginia snapped her fingers, “Dezzy, come back to me. I didn’t know the girth would scare you that badly. I was going to use lube,” she pulled a bottle of the liquid out from behind her, “See?”

“No...that wasn’t...Don’t worry, I’ve seen bigger,” Desna lied. She sat up straighter. 

Virginia smiled, “That’s what I love to hear. You’re such a good girl,” she kissed Desna’s cheek. More praise. The warmth returned to her chest. Desna had to be losing her mind. She’s gagged and finger popped one time by this Bratz doll and she starts catching feelings. 

Virginia coated the dildo with lube. She locked eyes with Desna, smirking at her. Desna returned her stare trying to feign fierceness. Virginia was unfazed. She placed the head of the toy between Desna’s legs. She felt herself stretch slowly. Virginia was taking her time. 

“F-fuck” Desna whimpered. She closed her legs involuntarily. 

Virginia pushed her thighs apart. She made a small sound of disapproval. “Where was my good, brave girl from before? Come on, Desna.” Virginia leaned forward into her ear. “If you want me to stop I can,” she whispered. 

Desna locked eyes with her and mouthed that it was okay to continue. She could do this. She couldn’t turn and run now. Virginia smiled at her. Desna took note of her dimples. She looked so sweet but Desna knew she was one of Satan’s minions sent to personally seduce and torture her. 

Virginia pushed forward once more, “Remember I got you, okay?”  
Desna nodded. Virginia pushed into her completely. Desna gasped sharply. Her knees buckled under her. She felt so...full. She started to squirm, her body could not make up if it wanted to push Virginia out or take her in deeper. 

“Don’t run, Desna! Be a good girl. I would hate to have to punish you after you’ve done so well,” Virginia pressed her right hand on Desna’s ass. What exactly did punishment entail? 

Desna did not have the space in her mind to imagine punishment as Virginia began to slide out. She involuntarily clenched as Virginia retreated. The sudden emptiness made her want to pout in frustration. A complete 180 from her running just moments before. 

Desna raised her hips, chasing after Virginia's teasing. Virginia did not push back in, instead she ran the body of the toy over her folds, until Desna was whimpering. 

“Virginia...” Desna would not beg, but she did grasp the base of the dildo and tried to move Virginia back to where she wanted her. The other woman’s laugh was low and throaty. Desna looked into Virginia’s eyes. The playful darkness in them reassured she would get what she wanted and more. She shivered. 

Virginia finally pushed back in. With one movement she was in as deep as the toy would allow. The back of Desna’s head hit the pillow below her. 

“Fuck.”

Virginia laughed again, but she started to move in earnest. Desna gasped at the delicious slide. She felt delirious. She found herself clutching Virigina’s shoulders to hold on to reality. 

But as they continued and Desna began to push back, their combined rhythm and the obscene sounds filling the room dissolved her reserve. She forgot about the camera, about Roller, about her bills, about the shop, the other girls, and her brother. At this moment, the only thing on her mind was keeping Virginia from stopping.

She found herself begging. Her hands roamed up and down Virginia’s back. Her breath left her mouth in short gasps that softened to whimpering as she neared her release. Desna’s hands moved from Virginia’s back to her stomach, then migrated up to her exposed breasts. Desna tentatively captured a pebbled nipple between fingers. Virginia continued to move above her, but she let out a moan of her own. The sound was grounding for Desna. It reminded her that maybe she could make Virginia just as desperate. 

Empowered, Desna lifted her head and reached for Virginia’s other nipple with her mouth. She sucked the peak and pinched at the other nipple until Virginia’s thrusts met hers with a harsh desperation that she felt matched her own. She alternated nipples until she felt Virginia’s hands leave her thighs and move to her pussy. Virginia rubbed at Desna’s clit and she felt her body shake as she was pushed over the edge. More stars, more ringing, and begging whimpers that she knew she would feel embarrassed about once this was all over. But Desna could not begin to care about that while looking up at Virginia after her orgasm. Her breathing slowed and the shaking stopped. 

They caught eyes again and the darkness in Virginia’s eyes had softened watching Desna come down from her high. Desna was unable to resist raising her lips to hers. Virginia met her halfway to return the kiss, but it was Desna whose tongue licked at the sweet tasting gloss on her lips. Virginia’s lips parted and Desna’s tongue met hers. They laid there tangled, while Desna’s tongue stroked into Virgina’s mouth. 

When they finally let up for air it dawned on Desna that she had cum twice and she had barely touched Virginia. Desna had always known she could be a bit of a pillow princess, but this seemed just a bit rude. 

She raised her knee so her thigh met Virginia’s pussy, which was unsurprisingly wet. Virginia’s swollen lips parted. 

Desna spoke, surprised at how husky her voice had gotten, “I have a vibrator you could use, unless you want to keep humping my leg like a desperate puppy.”

Virginia rolled her eyes as she continued to move against Desna’s thigh, “After my performance, you are the last person to be calling anyone desperate, but I will take the vibrator.”

Virginia moved to let Desna up and Desna reached into the overnight bag she packed. Her vibrator looked almost wimpy next to the beauty Virginia currently had strapped to her hips, but at full charged it could pack a punch. 

Desna helped Virginia remove the harness and instructed her to lay back. She placed a small pillow under her waist. Virginia’s open legs faced the camera. 

Desna moved the vibrator from Virginia’s clavicle to between her breasts. She took in the sight of Virginia beneath her, her blond hair spilling onto the silk sheets, and her lips still swollen from their kisses. 

She wanted to kiss her again. Instead, she pressed the small button at the base of the toy to activate the lowest speed. The sound of the gentle whirring from the toy and Virginia’s giggles filled the air. Desna moved the toy further down her torso. The giggling continued until Desna moved her lips to Virginia’s nipple. Virginia let out a gentle sigh. 

The toy moved further downward and Desna reached her folds. She used the toy to tease Virginia’s clit just as she did to her minutes before. Desna did not hurry to increase the speed. She honestly got a bit distracted playing with Virginia’s nipples. Her mouth moved to the other nipple just as Virginia’s hand joined hers at the base of the vibrator. 

Virginia did not completely take over. Her hands covered Desna’s over the toy. She coaxed her to move it between her lips and Desna absently increased the speed. Virginia’s hold on the toy faltered for a second, but eventually her grip tightened and her movements became more hurried. 

Desna’s mouth moved again to her lips, swallowing the small moans Virginia released. She noted how quiet she was now for someone who had had so much mouth before. Desna felt some pride in having this effect on her. 

Eventually, Virginia did move Desna’s hand off the toy. She thrust into herself sloppily and took over the kiss. Her teeth nipped at Desna’s lips. She must have been close. Desna moved away from Virginia’s mouth. Virginia growled at the loss of contact and Desna let out a soft laugh. Virginia’s other arm almost moved to bring Desna’s head back to her mouth, but Desna moved out of her reach. 

Desna locked eyes with Virginia before placing her lips over her clit in a kiss. Virginia’s gasp was a choking sound. Desna laid her tongue flat over her clit, and then her lips again, sucking gently, then more firmly. Virginia was bucking now. She would come any second, Desna could feel it in the way the muscles in her torso contracted and relaxed. She wanted to see Virginia’s face as she came, but she didn’t want to stop sucking her clit. She couldn’t get enough of the taste. So she stayed put, but her hands join Virginia’s at the vibrator between her legs so they could fuck her together.

In the end, Virginia came quietly. Her hips lifted off the bed as she thrust the vibrator nearly until the hilt. Desna had to move off her spot over her clit before she fell off the bed. When Virginia’s hips hit the bed again, Desna reached to turn off the vibrator and placed it beside her. 

Virginia’s skin was coated in a light sweat, which made Desna smile. Her brown nipples were dusky and swollen. Wordlessly, they met again for a slow kiss. They ran hands down each other’s bodies, soothing the sweet aches from their time together. 

Their faces moved apart again and they met each other’s eyes. Desna found she could no longer deny the way Virginia’s knowing smile made her feel warm inside. Her face heated, but instead of turning away she found herself giggling. Virginia joined her in soft laughter. 

“See that wasn’t so bad, was it?” Virginia asked. 

Desna almost succeeded in biting back her smile, but failed, “No...I had a great time,” she whispered truthfully. 

Virginia’s smile widened. Desna moved to cuddle closer to Virginia, but Virginia shot up off the bed to quickly reach for the camera on the tripod. Virginia toyed with the camera until the red recording dot disappeared, indicating that their little movie was over.

Desna huffed, her annoyance returning, but more at herself for almost getting caught up in this fantasy of actually being with Virginia. This wasn’t about them. This was about Roller. She needed to play the role and give him what he wanted so she could take what she needed. And she would take no more, not even cuddling. 

“Aww don’t pout, Dezzy!” Virginia teased as she returned to the bed with a throw blanket. She joined her on the bed and wrapped her arms around her torso under the covers. The playfulness in Virginia’s eyes made her pupils sparkle. Desna felt the hard parts of her softening again. Maybe a little cuddling wouldn’t hurt.

As if reading her mind, Virginia tightened her hold on her to draw her nearer. Desna sighed and felt her exhaustion catch up to her. She let herself drift to sleep listening to Virginia’s pulse through her skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final installment of Virginia and Desna Make a Movie. I hope this offer someone some respite in these dark times.

**Author's Note:**

> I have not watched Claws since the first 3 episodes of season 1 but I like these characters. Well, mainly Virginia and Desna and the other women from the shop. Hope you enjoyed some Claws erotica. This has been in my google docs for what? 18 months may be? Hopefully at least one person enjoys a story about Desna being dommed by Virginia. Leave kudos/comments if I earned them.


End file.
